


Coming back, With News

by Tramper15



Series: MCU Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tramper15/pseuds/Tramper15
Summary: The surprise event Natasha never thought she would throw





	Coming back, With News

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Prompt Coming out for the MCU 2018 Bingo Challange. This takes place after Civil war and after Black Panther.

Natasha watched from the sidelines as her friends showed up dressed up. For what it was worth they all did show up looking nice. That was a bonus. Even Clint had on a Tux, she guessed it was Laura’s doing. She might have poked her that he needed one. She felt that strange bubble of nervousness goes through her again. She wasn’t used to feeling those feelings. But to be fair she wasn’t used to going through something so personal either. Something real. Her real not just a persona. Not just a role. This was a role. It was a changing role but it was different somehow. It was her. 

And what if those nicely dressed people down there. What if they didn’t like this version of her. This version of her that was real. That was doing something not because it was the logical choice. Cause it wasn’t, it was kinda a bad one. Attaching to someone. But this person she was now. This, Natasha, was not just a persona. It was her. Somewhere down the road. Natalia and Natasha they blended. Somewhere these people they became important. Somewhere down the road, she forgot to pretend. 

So she stayed hidden as she watched her friends gather. She hoped the didn’t mind this coming out. She hoped they were not made that she had kept this, a personal thing from them. This new thing. This love thing. And she also felt that bubble of nervousness calm when James walked up to the group with flowers. 

James smiled at her friends and she watched Steve walk up and hug him. Then that Shuri girl gets super excited and jumps hugged him. She also laughed softly as she heard the girl tell him. “Finally.” She guessed if anyone was to guess what this was it was the girl who gave him back to them. Gave him back to her. 

She could have laughed at all the questions pointed at her poor James. He took them all evenly. Yes, she had texted him to. Yes, he knew what was going on. No, he wasn’t going to tell them. That was up to Natalia. She watched them when he said that. Her name, to them. Her name. Then he split them into groups. Flowers to pin on Steve, Clint, T’challa, Fury, and the older two Barton kids. One side he said was his side. That consisted of, Steve (of course), Vision, Shuri, Thor, and Bruce. The the other side he dubbed Natalia’s which was most everyone else. Clint (Of course), Laura, Wanda, Tony, Maria, Pepper. 

After the lines which they did rather nicely, she had to admit. She listened to the last of his instructions. His team would meet him inside at the front when they were done talking to her. Alone with the King. She smiled as T’challa said I am honored. Then James walked away and that bubble came back. Her turn. 

She slipped from her hiding place only after James was in the building and hopefully not watching. It was bad luck. Apparently, she wasn’t one for traditions but. When Clint laid eyes on her. In this dress. She could feel his smile. She squeaked when her partner lifted her and spun her around. God, she even laughed at his silly antics as he set her down and held hand to himself asking. “I’m your maid of honor.” She smiled and nodded. That got another spin. He was silly.

Then there was more hugs and she felt that bubble of fear even goes away. She smiled when Fury hugged her last. She even closed her eyes at the kiss on her head. Natasha kept back her emotions as Nick whispered guessing his role. “I’d be glad to walk you down the aisle Ali.” She took a second. Emotions were not her strong suit. She had taught herself from a young age not to feel them. So this letting herself feel them. It was going to take some getting used to. 

 

__________

 

After the ceremony, in which she Natalia Alianovna Romanova was married to James Buchanan Barnes. She found herself sitting on a park bench. While Steve and James coat off where frying hamburgers and hot dogs in a park grill. Tony had left after saying he was happy for her but he could not be around the boys. To call him when she got the chance. Pepper had left with him to after a sad I’m sorry look. Natasha understood. Tony couldn’t separate Winter soldiers ordered actions from James. Some couldn’t. She couldn’t separate herself from some of her own ordered actions. So she had let he leave glad he had at least stayed for the important part. 

Clint sat down next to her leaning back on the bench and smiled. “Ok, Nat.” He said as he looked at her with that same smile he had on all night. “Out with it, How did this.” He moved his hand between her and James’s general direction. “Happen.”

She laughed softly as she looked over at him and leaned over. She smiled more when his arm wrapped around her shoulder. Her head falling to her partner’s shoulder. She settled comfortably. “We have known each other longer then I have known you.” Everyone stopped to look at her. Steve even looked quizzical. 

She sighed relieved when she heard James' voice say. “I trained her. A bit, in the red room in Martial arts. She… had this way of breaking the mind hold they had on me.” She smiled and shrugged her shoulders adding in her own words. “But it never lasted. They always re-wiped you.” James nodded his head. 

Clint’s arm tightened around her shoulders and she sighed and smiled. “We are being happy you guys go back to laughing.” She smiled when Fury took that moment to pick up Lila and spin her getting the little girl to do just that. Laugh.


End file.
